staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 września 1992
TVP 1 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 "Podwójna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau" (1): "Żyjące morze" - serial dok. prod. franc. 7.45 Rolnictwo na świecie: Portugalia 8.00 Dylematy 8.15 Notowania - mini max, ceny skupu, ceny pasz, nowości 8.45 Polskie zoo (powt.) 9.00 Teleranek, a w nim: "Zamek Eureki" - film prod. USA oraz "Dzieci z ulicy Degrassi" (1) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.15 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski dla dzieci 10.25 "W 80 dni dookoła świata" (2): "Arabskie niepokoje" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.15 Szkoła pod żaglami 11.35 Tydzień - magazyn aktualności rolniczych 12.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.45 Tęczowy Music Box 13.30 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Co nam przyniosło lato 13.45 W starym kinie: "Głos Pustyni" - film przygodowy prod. polskiej (1932) 15.10 Jubileuszowy Koncert Maryli Rodowicz w Opolu 15.30 "Pieprz i wanilia": "W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren": "Klejnot Andów" 16.15 Country Ameryka (1) - jak powstają przeboje. Droga od pomysłu do nagrania 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 18.20 7 dni - Świat - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 18.50 Śpiewnik domowy Jana Kaczmarka 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Mozart" (1) - serial prod. austriacko - niemiecko - włoskiej 21.05 Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów 21.50 Sportowa niedziela (w tym relacje z finału ligi siatkówki mężczyzn) 23.05 Wieczór konesera: "Celesta" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej 0.55 Gdybym był królem: O lenistwie; Aleksander Bardini czyta miniaturę literacką Andrzeja Kijowskiego 1.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 "Mała księżniczka": "Mała nauczycielka francuskiego" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących: "Mozart" (1) - serial prod. austriacko-niemiecko-włoskiej (1991) 9.15 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.20 Powitanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - dzieci zadają zagadki dorosłym 10.55 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa Świata w kolarstwie szosowym (wyścig zawodowców) 11.10 Suita symfoniczna z opery "Carmen" w wykonaniu Orkiestry Kameralnej "Amadeus" pod dyrekcją Agnieszki Duczmal 12.00 "Rodzinny bumerang" (19) - serial prod. australijskiej 12.50 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Żyjąca planeta" (10): "Odrębne światy" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.40 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w kolarstwie szosowym 14.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 14.30 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w kolarstwie szosowym 15.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia - program publicystyczny 15.30 Godzina z Hanną Barberą - filmy animowane 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Cudowne lata" - serial prod. USA 17.05 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w kolarstwie szosowym 17.20 Literatura niepokorna: Marek Hłasko 18.05 Halo dzieci 18.15 "Stolik na pięć osób" - dramat obyczajowy prod. USA 20.10 Godzina szczerości z Hanną Gronkiewicz-Waltz, prezesem Narodowego Banku Polskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.40 XXVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Oratoryjno - Kantatowy "Wratislavia Cantans" - koncert inauguracyjny 24.00 Panorama Tele 3 Katowice 12:00 Program dnia 12:05 "Hej, Bun-Bu": "Trzęsienie ziemi" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 12:15 "Beskidzkie Madonny" - film dok. Jerzego Kołodziejczyk 12:50 "Zmiennicy" (1) - serial komediowy TVP (powt.) 13:50 Studio Regionalne 14:05 Trzy dekady rocka (3) 15:00 "Telefoniada" - teleturniej "na żywo" z udziałem widzów 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 "Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce" - zabawny serial prod. USA 16:55 Program satelitarny MTV 17:25 Studio Regionalne 17:40 "Piknik Country" (2) 18:00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18:15 Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 18:30 "Święto dzieci gór" - reportaż Jadwigi Starczewskiej 19:00 Sport w Trójce 19:30 Wiadomości (retransmisja z Warszawy) 20:00 Program satelitarny MTV 21:00 Sport w Trójce 22:00 Aktualności (3) 22:10 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power — progr, relig. 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla nąjmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tommorrow — progr. relig.—społeczny 13.00 Lost in Space — serial przyg. s—f 14.00 Choper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Traper John — serial komediowy 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial obycz. 18.00 Hart to Hart — serial krym. 19.00 Growing Pains — serial komed. 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. 20.00 21, Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 The Lancaster Miller Affair — miniserial 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.00 Squash, otwarte zawody w Auckland, Nowa Zelandia 2.00 Baseball 1992 — magazyn tygodniowy 3.00 Baseball Pierwsza Liga Cincinati — Nowy Jork 5.00 Go międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 6.00 Wyścigi samochodowe, Amscar Amoroo Park, Australia 7.00 Golf PGA, Europejskie Mistrzostwa Canona, dzień 3 8.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn sportowy 8.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin, dzień 5, Brześć — Moskwa 9.00 Wyścigi drągów 9.30 Futbol — gra drużyna z college'u Notre Dame 11.30 Bilard klasyczny, otwarte zawody europejskie 13.30 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Europy Canona, dzień 4 — na żywo 16.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 17.00 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin migawki 18.00 Lekkoatletyczny mityng IAAF w Jerez, Hiszpania 19.00 Siatkówka plażowa z Schereningen w Holandii — migawki 20.00 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Norburgring 21.00 Piłka nożna w Holandii — migawki 22.00 Golf PGA, turniej seniorów w Milwaukee, USA 24.00 Rąjd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 6, Moskwa — Wołowo 0.30 Golf PGA, Europejskie Mistrzostwa Canona, dzień 4 MTV 8.00 VMA Spotlight — fragmenty imprez Video Music Awards 8.30 Przed tegoroczną imprezą MTV's Video Music Awards zdobywcy nagród z ubiegłych lat 11.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 11.30 MTV's Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europ. 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości kinowe 14.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 15.00 Przed tegoroczną imprezą MTV's Video Music Awards cd. 18.00 VMA Spotlight cd. 18.30 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje z USA 21.00 120 Minutes — ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, weywiady 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger's Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Li—La—Launeland: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Teans, Piotruś Pan, Lucky Luke, Księżniczka Lila i Smogglesy — seriale anim. 8.00 Li-La—Launebar 8.30 Hanna Barbera—Party: Dzieci Flintstonów, Miś Yogi, Scooby Doo — seriale anim. 10.10 Sztuka i przesłanie: „Walka karnawału z postem" (1559) P. Brueghia 10.15 Die Himmelhunde von Boregora — serial przyg. USA 12.00 Tropical Heat — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial famil USA 13.30 Rodzina Munsterów — serial famil. USA 14.00 Der dritte Man in Berg (Third Man On the Mountain) — film przyg. USA, 1959 16.00 Drużyna A — serial przyg. USA 17.00 US Open ‘92 live — transmisja z Flushing Meadow 18.45 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 19.10 Kilometer 330 — niem. muzyka country 20.15 Scavenger (Zamiatacze ulic) — film przyg. USA, 1987 22.00 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.45 Prime Time — Spatausgabe — jak pracuje prezydent Jelcyn? 23.00 Playboy Late Night — mag. erot. Godziny miłości — film mag. „Playboy” 0.10 Czwartek w Kanale 4 — mag. tv 0.40 Drużyna A (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.30 Us Open ‘92 live 5.00 Tropical Heat (powt. z godz. 12.00) Sat 1 5.30 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt. z soboty) 6.50 Quar Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.40 Steven — Ein Fremder kommt nach Hause, cz. 2 (powt. z piątku) 12.30 Kino News — nowości kinowe 12.40 So gesehen — progr. publiczstyczny 12.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 12.50 Der Harte Job des Mel Gibson (The Making of Lethal Weapon) — film dokum. USA, 1992 13.20 Mannerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 13.50 Raumschiff Enterpries — serial s—f USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 14.50 U 4000 — Panik unter dem Ozean (Ido Zero Dalsakusen) — jap. film s—f, 1969 16.35 Telewette — wyścig tygodnia, 17.05 Messer an der Kehle (Westbound) western USA, 1958 18.20 Kto będzie nową Scarlet? 18.30 Ranissimo — show (piłka nożna) 19.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.30 Glücksrad — gra 20.15 Gräfin Mariza — film muz., RFN, 1958 22.05 Talk im Turm — talk show 23.25 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.30 Olympiade Berlin 1936 — niem. film dokum.,, 1938, cz. 2 1.05 U 4000 — Panik unter dem Ozean (powt. z godz. 14.50)